mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia II Day 4
Poe result # Brandonb - DEAD Mafioso # Scott - DEAD ? Killed by Mafia # akaslickster - DEAD ? Killed by Vigilante # pw0nzd - voting for King of Pain # GC - DEAD ? Killed by Grim Reaper # pieman # dnae - DEAD ? Killed by Mafia # Frost - voting for King of Pain # itachi - voting for King of Pain # Kingofpain - voting for Frost # Nayana - DEAD Defender Killed by Mafia # puzzlegirl - DEAD Illusionist A Firelit Lynching Early Morning The fiery wreck of Nayana's house illuminated the semi-circle of Awesomeville citizens. They knew there was still a baddie among them, and they wanted him dead. They had chosen KingofPain. "Cmon guys," he pleaded. "Frost is lying to you!" "I'm the Sage," Itachi replied. "And that makes me wise- I say you're a Mafioso. Burn in the fire you started!" "Yeah!" the others yelled. "Burn in the fire that you started, KOP!" "Wait, guys," King of Pain said desperately. "I played a good game, didn't I? I distanced myself with Brandonb after realizing he was going to be lynched. I shifted the focus off of myself. I brought the downfall of other Innocents..." "You did play a good game," Pw0nzd acknowledged. "But that ends now." "Sorry I'm late, guys," Pieman said, just arriving at the scene. "Who are we lynching?" "King of Pain," Frost explained. "The last Mafioso left in Awesomeville. Burn in the fire you started!" "Wait, wait," King of Pain snarled, as the crowd of Innocents advanced on him slowly, pushing him closer to the hungry flames behind him. They were busy consuming Nayana's house, but they wouldn't mind it if King of Pain fell in as an entree. KOP was starting to get angry now. Of course he was a Mafioso! He had tricked them from the beginning, playing an excellent game of deceit. And they repaid his devious lying and night-killings by lynching him? "One day, the Mafia will rule this town like it did in the past!" he roared, stumbling a little backwards. The heat from the sweltering fire behind him rolled against his back in waves. "One day," he repeated. "One day, you'll be sorry. Sorry for lynching Brandonb! Sorry for lynching me!" "Who was the other Mafioso?" someone called out, the leader of the Awesomeville Fire Department, though everyone else already knew. "Grey Cells, silly," they said. KOP nodded, his eyes wide and calculating. "Yes, my friends, it was me, Brandonb- and Grey Cells. It's unfortunate he was scythed down into Grim Pond, or we may still be infiltrating you to this day!" "Nonsense!" cried Frost. "I'm the Vigilante!" KOP laughed. "So what? I just roasted your pretty Defender, didn't I? You aren't invincible! You may have shot Brandonb five times in the back of the head with your Penguin Pistol, but you can still die like the rest of us." "What about me?" Pw0nzd asked. "I'm the Doctor." "And I'm the Sage," said Itachi, and everyone chuckled. That wasn't much of a disputed fact anymore. Even KOP chuckled, then caught himself. "Do you think I'm gonna let myself be pushed into a giant fire? I don't think so!" "Ohhhh," said Pieman. "Really? You want to die like Brandonb?" "Well, he was agreed to be the Most Bada$$ Mafioso," KOP admitted. "And his way was better than being hanged.... but I'm not going to die at your hands! No, I'm getting out of this town and heading to Oasis! That's where the action is! The Glorious Mafia has installed a new crime ring inside Oasis... I've also heard that there are Quarky Spies infiltrating Oasis too..." "I'm curious about people's roles," Pw0nzd said. "I'm the Doctor... who was the Inspector?" "Dnae," Pieman responded, nodding intelligently. "Ah, too bad," muttered Frost. "He was the first to die- he could've helped us a lot." "We didn't need help," Itachi pointed out. "Though maybe more of us would still be alive today." Among their discussion, nobody noticed KOP slowly slinking away to his left. "And Puzzlegirl was the Illusionist of course, and Nayana was the Defender," Frost was saying. The firelight glinted in KOP's eyes as he spotted his exit route, down the street and out of town. He would hide in the massive chain grocery store until everyone had stopped looking, living off of food, then he would head to Oasis to serve the Mafia once more. "I think we got it down," Itachi was concluding. "But what about the Spy? Was that Scott?" "I think so," said Frost thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Muhahahahahahahahahaaaaa!" came a malicious laugh from down the street. The Grim Reaper was whisking closer, surrounding by a wind-tousled black cloak. Underneath the hood, they saw a familiar face. "Scott?" Pw0nzd asked. "You were the Grim Reaper?" "Indeed," Scott/GR laughed. "Only a day or two after I was killed did Brandonb realize the mistake- if the Mafia had decided not to stick a poison syringe in my neck, more Innocents would be dead. Of course, the Mafia killed me because they were sure I was some Innocent role, I forget which. It was definitely Open Warfare that night- I had decided to kill Grey Cells because he had been outspoken against me the previous day. Little did I know that he was there at Grim Pond to watch me, as the Mafia were planning my execution that same night." "How are you- how-?" someone sputtered. "The Grim Reaper never stays dead for long!" the Grim Reaper announced proudly, quoting the Quarky Spy known as "Grandma" who lived in the town of Tumbleweed. "Just as I arose after my previous death in Awesomeville, I arose again! However, you guys beat me in this place, that's for sure. I'm off to Oasis, where the action is now!" The Grim Reaper disappeared into the darkness. "So that means... Slick was the Spy!" Frost said, realizing his mistake the night before. He slapped his forehead. "My kill as Vigilante wasn't the right one." "Don't beat yourself up," Pw0nzd said. "I understand now that it was Slick that was roughed up that night- when I was the Doctor, that night I was protecting Brandonb- stupid, I know, but I didn't know better at the time. I heard someone getting roughed up- it was Slick, cuz he lives near Brandonb, and Brandonb was a Mafioso!" "Well," said Itachi. "I think we've got it down... except," he added, turning toward the fiery ruin that used to be the Defender's house. "Where's KOP?" KOP laughed from the edge of the fire. Unless something was done NOW, he would escape. "Everyone move," said Pieman grimly. "I'm going after him." "No," Frost said, reaching for his pistol, but it wasn't there. "Don't be an idiot," Pw0nzd said. "If KOP pickpocketed Frost, then you can't run at him." "I'm not running at him," said Pieman, then, before anyone could stop him, sprinted straight into the massive fire. It took a second of utter shock. Then: BOOOM!!! The Bomb exploded with a massive eruption of fire and light and noise and bellowing shockwaves that roasted KOP on the spot, turning him into a human-shaped cloud of fiery cinders for a moment before the shockwaves came rolling outwards, blazing over the street and tousling everyone's hair like a cyclone. Then all was still, and nobody moved for a while minute. Then: applause. Everyone started clapping, clapping away the fear and confusion and death and deceit and lies that had been spun the previous three days and nights. It was over- it was finally over, and Awesomeville had come out on top. They had lost some great Innocents, but they were sacrifices in the name of the ultimate victory. The Mafia and the Grim Reaper were dead, and Awesomeville was at peace. For now. Epilogue "That's the story, kids," the grandma said, finishing with her cruel cliffhanger meant to scare the little brats. After all, the grandma was a Quarky Spy, a sleeper agent from Content Phoenix's neighboring country, Quarky. The sleeper agent had just been reactivated. The grandma left the kids sleeping (or quivering and quaking in their beds, scarred for life of tales of Awesomeville, the town not too far north from Tumbleweed) and rode on her dune buggy across the desert toward Oasis, a large, sprawling desert trading city gathered around a cluster of watering holes and palm trees. It was the southmost city of Content Phoenix, and very close to the hazy desert border between Content Phoenix and Quarky. It would be Quarky's first prize in their advance northward, using Quarky Spies to infiltrate the people and kill them off. There was also a rumor that the Mafia had set up in town... and of course, the Grim Reaper had arrived a week before after the explosion at Awesomeville (the grandma's story had been a very recent one) and was ready to cause some trouble, as always. The Host God Unreality shifted his focus to Oasis, thinking about roles and promising to make the topic for Mafia III soon ;D The End did anyone get any of the clues I put in since "To The Sharks!!!" Here's some of them: To the Sharks: * GC was holding a pitchfork, which is often associated with evil * Frost talked at about the same time the Grim Reaper snickered, which means Frost isn't the Grim Reaper (you are lol), but I worded it in a way that disguised that Open Warfare: * the name itself was an allusion to the fact that the GR was killing a Mafiosos and the Mafiosos were killing the GR * "a dark form passed by, silhouetted by the moon" - sort of a clue that Scott (you) were the Grim Reaper * the fact that GC was there at Grim Pond at all, standing still: he was watching Scott * the roughing up- showing that a someone had been roughed up (it was slick) and b Brandonb was a Mafioso, as the roughing up was near the Doctor, and Brandonb was the one that the Doctor had chosen to save that night The Web of Lies: * Frost was a total bada$$, and carried a pistol, etc, cuz he was the Vigilante. Last Girl Standing: * the Doctor is not Slick cuz the Doctor went to sleep in the Awespital while Slick was in his house when he got double-pwned * the "shadowy figure" reference was about Kingofpain, cuz at first he had decided to kill Slick that night (and thus Slick would've been shot from both sides, by the Vigilante and last remaining Mafioso) but instead KOP decided to kill Nayana that night